


Happy Beginning

by honeyhoney (xJadedGurlx)



Series: Trope Bingo Round 11 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/honeyhoney
Summary: Anastasia and Will's wedding day is finally here.





	Happy Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Happy Ending" at Trope Bingo (Round 11).
> 
> Spoilers up through the series finale.

Anastasia stood in front of the mirror in the small room. Glancing at herself from head to toe, she smiled happily. The wedding gown she wore was intricate and made her feel beautiful. As she checked to make sure not a strand of hair was out of place, she saw her maid of honor approach her in the mirror’s reflection.

“It’s almost time” Alice said to the bride. “Soon they’ll start playing your song.” With a smile of her own, she added “You’ve never looked more beautiful or more happy than you do right now.” 

If someone had told Anastasia a few months ago that Alice would be her best friend, she wouldn’t have believed them. Nor would she have believed she was about to marry the love of her life. As the red queen, she’d had everything except for what she’d really needed. Now, as the white queen, she was finally happy. Turning towards the doors, she said “I’ve never felt more ready for anything in my life.” All she wanted was to be Will’s wife.

Alice opened the door for Anastasia and followed her towards the ballroom where the wedding ceremony was to take place. Then, stepping in front of the bride, she opened the doors to the ballroom. As the music began playing, every head in the ballroom swiveled around. Giving one last look to Anastasia, Alice began the walk down the aisle.

As the music changed, Anastasia felt her pulse quicken. While everyone in the room was staring at their queen, the blonde only had eyes for Will. He stood at the altar dressed in a white suit. Had he ever looked so good in all the years she’d known him? She couldn’t recall.

Making her way down the aisle, Anastasia felt like it was taking forever. She didn’t remember the ballroom being this large. The closer she got to the altar, the faster she began to walk. The last few steps were practically at a jog, she was so eager to get to her destination.

Will smiled back at her, then moved to lift her veil. He mouthed the words “I love you” to her, before turning to face white rabbit, who was acting as the wedding’s officiator. Anastasia mouthed the words back to him, but was unsure if he’d seen. Not that it mattered. She knew he knew how she felt.

“We are gathered to here to celebrate the wedding of this man and this woman” began the rabbit. Anastasia was only half-listening. She was mostly focused on remembering her lines and taking in how good her husband to be looked.

Then Will began speaking. “Anastasia Tremaine, you know our life together hasn’t always been easy. But I promise that from this day forward, I will do my best to bring you nothing but happiness.” Anastasia felt a tear run down her face as he continued to recite the vows he’d written himself.

After a moment of silence, Anastasia realized it was her turn. Feeling a blush creep into her cheeks, she mustered up the courage to speak from the heart. “Will Scarlet, you make me happier than I ever thought possible. I would follow you anywhere. Through thick or thin, I feel like I can survive anything with you by my side.”

As the rabbit pronounced them husband and wife, Will planted a kiss on his new wife’s lips. Then, whispering in her ear as they headed down the aisle together, he said “I’ve glad we finally got our happy ending.”

Anastasia whispered back to him “Not a happy ending. A happy beginning."


End file.
